


Heatwave

by wantonwasting



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:19:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wantonwasting/pseuds/wantonwasting
Summary: Noiz’s computers shut down in the heat, so he heads somewhere else to work.





	Heatwave

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: It’s 37° at midnight & the power is out. I hate summer a lot.

Noiz shoved his colourful, layered icypole into his mouth as he fumbled through his pocket in search of keys. When he finally found them, he opened the door and stepped inside.

The entrance-way was light and airy, opening straight on to the lounge room. Koujaku lay sprawled on his couch, clad in an indigo yukata, his hair piled messily on top of his head. His yukata had fallen open at his knees, and Noiz could see the tattoos on his leg tracing up one muscled calf to disappear beneath the rest of the fabric. Koujaku had turned at the sound of his front door opening, but did not move from where he reclined against the stout cushions of his couch.

“Noiz?” Koujaku said, surprise in his voice. “I didn’t expect to see you today.”

In truth, Noiz had not expected to come. He had been working quite contentedly in his attic apartment when all of his computers had overheated and crashed. Forty-two degrees was apparently too hot for them; even his Usagimodoki had shown signs of heat malfunctions. Since he had now lost hours of work, all he had really intended was to see out some place cooler to redo what the heatwave gripping Midorijima had undone.

“Shouldn’t you be at work?” Noiz asked, pulling the icypole from his mouth. He also had not anticipated that Koujaku would be home; he was the kind of person who loved summer, and Noiz had seen him around downtown drinking and carousing until late into clear balmy nights.

But today was obviously different. “In this heat? Are you kidding?” Koujaku said, rubbing his neck languidly and sighing. “It’s too hot to be outside. I barely want to move at all now. I thought last week was bad – and slow – but this week, it’s like it gives a whole new meaning to the word ‘heatwave’.”

Noiz licked his icypole and considered that. It was certainly true that the streets had been all but deserted.

“Besides, you shouldn’t dress like that in this weather.” Koujaku said, giving him a quick once-over glance. “You’ll give yourself heatstroke.”

Noiz glanced down at his usual clothes. He didn’t feel uncomfortable in them, but what Koujaku had said was probably the truth. Shrugging and sucking on the icypole, he shook off his shoes and walked into the lounge room, dropping his bag at the foot of the couch. Koujaku shifted to make room, sitting up and putting his feet on the floor.

“Even the floorboards are warm.” Koujaku said, disgusted. He grabbed his beer bottle from the table, and leant back against the cushions with a cross between a huff and a sigh. Noiz licked up the side of his icypole to stop it from dripping into his hand and glanced at the older man sitting beside him. Koujaku’s cheeks was flushed from the heat, and beads of sweat were rolling down his face from his forehead to his chin before falling onto the cotton of his yukata.

Noiz was overcome with the desire to lick the sweat from Koujaku’s face. He wanted to taste it.

But it was more than apparent that Koujaku was in a bad mood from the weather, so he restrained himself. Shifting into a more comfortable position, Noiz looked up and caught Koujaku’s gaze.

“What?”

“I didn’t say anything, old man.” Noiz said, looking away.

“I told you to stop calling me that, brat.”

Noiz could still feel Koujaku’s gaze on him. But rather than pressing an argument – which would certainly happen, given Koujaku’s heat-frayed temper, a better idea came to mind. He licked slowly up the icypole, and then dragged his tongue back down again. He flicked his tongue over the tip of it, watching as his tongue ring left deep gouges in the yellow of the ice-confection. Still not looking over at Koujaku, he took the entire thing in his mouth with a soft sigh.

“Do you have to eat it like that?” Koujaku said, his tone making it clear it wasn’t really a question.

“It’s just an icypole, calm down.” Noiz said. He turned his head so he could look Koujaku in the face, and licked up and down the icypole again, and again, and then again, slowly. Koujaku swallowed hard and took a long drink from his beer.

Noiz continued with his game. He did not smile, though part of him wanted to, as he watched Koujaku watching him. He savoured every minute expression in the other man’s face, from the sweat that was beading on his forehead, to the way he swallowed every time Noiz did.

Just as Koujaku opened his mouth to undoubtedly voice another protest, Noiz held out the icypole.

“Want to try it?” He asked. “It’s cold.”

Koujaku’s mouth fell open. “Are you serious?”

“Try it.” Noiz said, taking the bottle from Koujaku’s hand and pushing the icypole into his grasp as a replacement. “You might like it.”

Koujaku experimentally bit off the tip, immediately pulling a face and missing the hitch in Noiz’s breath. Noiz set the bottle down on the floor.

“Brain freeze.” Koujaku muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s not bad though. What flavour is it supposed to be?”

"Tropical.“ Noiz said, shifting so he was leaning forwards. "But it tastes better if you get all the flavours at once – like this.” Grabbing Koujaku’s hand, he pulled the icypole to his mouth and slowly licked it from bottom to top.

“Okay, that does it.” Koujaku growled. His free hand came around to grasp the back of Noiz’s neck, and he pulled him close until their lips pressed together. Finally, was the only thought in Noiz’s head as Koujaku sucked at his lips. Noiz opened his mouth and licked at Koujaku’s lips with his cold tongue. Koujaku gasped, inhaling the air that Noiz breathed out and then readily responded; Koujaku’s hot tongue pushed into his mouth without hesitation, and Noiz wasn’t sure if he was seeking the cold or the taste, but whatever – it was fine with him. The roughness and the insistence of the kiss was turning him on. Pressed this close together, Noiz was fully immersed in Koujaku’s scent, not the smell of shampoo and hair products that was typical of him, but his real scent. As Noiz sucked at Koujaku’s top lip, he savoured the clean, pleasantly salty taste of his sweat and absently wondered what his own sweat tasted like.

The need to breath forced them to separate, but they lingered close together, tasting each other’s panting breaths. Noiz leaned over to grab the beer bottle from where he had left it on the floor and took a drink before he remembered that beer was distinctly not his favourite drink.

“Damn it.” Koujaku muttered, staring at his hand. The icypole had completely melted while they had been kissing, leaving only the wooden stick in Koujaku's grasp and his hand covered in sticky yellow and red juice.

Noiz passed the beer bottle to Koujaku, and took hold of his juice-covered hand. He took the now-exposed stick and dropped it into the ashtray on the coffee-table before he unfurled Koujaku’s fingers and brought them into his mouth. He sucked gently, his tongue laving away the sweet stickiness that remained of the icypole.

“What are you doing?” Koujaku asked.

“Cleaning your hand.” Noiz replied, licking up over the tops of his fingers before returning his attention to where it was better needed. He grazed his teeth over the pads of Koujaku’s fingers. “Wouldn’t want your hand to be sticky.”

Noiz turned his palm over, and sucked hard at the place where Koujaku’s fingers joined his hand. He pushed his teeth into the flesh there, before turning Koujaku’s hand over to place open mouthed kisses over his beautifully scarred knuckles.

“What’s gotten into you today?” Koujaku asked, a tad breathless. Noiz didn’t reply but he understood Koujaku’s confusion. They didn’t fuck like this – usually it was rough and desperate and in the middle of the night. They certainly never did anything like this in the middle of the afternoon, but Noiz found he liked it better like this. He could see better like this. He could see the way Koujaku’s eyes were darkened with lust, and the way the skin of his neck stretched over his Adam’s apple every time he swallowed.

It was better like this.

He wanted more.

Licking over the bony joints of Koujaku’s long fingers, Noiz tugged at the obi of his yukata with his free hand. “I think you’d feel cooler if you got out of your clothes.” He murmured.

“You too.” Koujaku said, and Noiz was pleased with how hoarse his voice had become. “I feel like fainting just looking at you in all that.”

Within minutes the two were undressed, and they fell back to the couch a tangled mess of limbs, grasping and tugging at each other. They kissed wherever their mouths landed – chins, necks, chests. Noiz struggled to keep his advantage and stay on top, but Koujaku used his greater size to his advantage and pushed Noiz down into the couch, pressing down on top of him. Noiz could barely breathe but it was good – his lungs and mouth were filled with the smell and taste of Koujaku.

Koujaku pressed his teeth against Noiz ear, one hand slipping down between them to grasp at Noiz’s already stiff cock.

“Wow.” Koujaku whispered, and Noiz could almost feel the way his voice rumbled against his chest. He squeezed Noiz’s cock, slowly but hard, and Noiz couldn’t stop the breathy hum of appreciation spilling from his lips. “You’re already hard.”

“Shut– up.” Noiz panted, distracted as Koujaku continued to pump him up and down.

“I know, I know.” Koujaku said, a hint of laughter in his voice. “A physiological reaction.”

Noiz gripped the older man’s bun and tugged hard; Koujaku paused in his kisses to let out a soft moan before continuing. One of his hands came up to rub at the piercings on the back of Noiz’s neck, even as his other hand continued to steadily stroke his cock.

“Wait for me.” Koujaku murmured into Noiz’s ear. He sat up and Noiz swallowed the sounds of his displeasure, propping himself up on his elbow.

“There’s some in my bag.”

“So you’ve changed your mind about using it?” Koujaku asked, leaning down to grab Noiz’s bag.

“Not really.” Noiz said. But he knew Koujaku preferred it – insisted, even – so he had brought it. He had intended to leave it in the bedside table drawer, but this was better.

Koujaku took the bottle from the bag and spilt some of the oil onto his fingers.

"It’s already warm.“

"That’s great. Hurry up.”

Koujaku smiled at him. “So impatient.” But he climbed back onto the couch and resumed his position between Noiz’s legs. With his oiled hands, he pumped Noiz’s cock up and down, squeezing harder as he got to the base every time.

Noiz relaxed back into the cushions of the couch, biting his lip to stifle his moans. The tingling feeling was spreading from his groin to his legs; reaching up, he grabbed Koujaku’s neck, digging his fingernails into skin.

“If you don’t hurry up, I’ll –”

“Okay, okay.” Koujaku said. With one hand, he slowly pumped Noiz’s cock, the other fell lower, and gently pushed into his entrance. Noiz exhaled through his nose – Koujaku was always like this, even when he had made it quite clear. He didn’t need tenderness like that; slow was not what he wanted.

“Faster.” Noiz urged as Koujaku spread out his fingers inside him. “That’s fine already.”

Koujaku didn’t reply, but he removed his fingers. With deliberate slowness, he pushed his cock into Noiz’s ass. Noiz could feel it, inch by inch, better than fingers. He felt full – the pressure was incredible.

Koujaku did not stop once he was all the way in. Immediately, he withdrew and pushed in again with the same terrible slowness.

“What are you doing? Hurry up!” Noiz said, gritting his teeth.

“Let’s do it like this today.” Koujaku said, leaning down to cover Noiz’s body with his, pressing kisses into his neck as he leisurely thrust in and out.

Whatever. Seizing back some control, Noiz clenched down when Koujaku pushed in, eliciting a soft groan of satisfaction. Good. Koujaku got the hint and gradually began increasing his tempo and allowing the pressure to build. With each deep roll of his hips, he hit against Noiz’s sweet spot, ad slowly the room filled with the sound of the old couch creaking and breathy moans and the soft sound of sweaty skin and against skin. Noiz reached down to grasp his yearning cock, Koujaku took his hand and kissed it.

“Not today.” He murmured.

So affectionate! Noiz thought, slightly irritated, and suddenly it dawned on him: if he had thought doing it in the daylight was erotic, perhaps Koujaku saw it as romantic?

Or maybe it was just the heat.

Thought was banished from his mind as Koujaku thrust in roughly, and Noiz let out a sharp cry of pleasure. Grinning, Koujaku kissed Noiz’s open mouth and thrust in roughly again. But then, Koujaku pulled out, and Noiz made a frustrated sound low in throat.

“Hey, turn over.”

Desperate for that feeling again, Noiz did as he was asked without quip or argument. It was awkward on the couch, not quite wide enough, and the cushions were pushed hard into his chest. As Koujaku plunged into him again – deeper this time – Noiz forgot his annoyance and lost himself to the pleasure. He couldn’t stop the sounds he was making now, but he also didn’t care enough to try. Koujaku’s chest and stomach were pressed along his back, almost smothering him into the couch, immersing him completely in the smell of sweat and sex. One of Koujaku’s hands was digging deeply into his hip – no doubt leaving bruises again – and the other snaked into his hair, gripping his short blond locks tightly. With each thrust, Koujaku pulled back on his hair and the pressure that resulted from it was ecstasy. Koujaku’s breath came in short guttural gasps, jarring against Noiz’s own uneven breathing. He could hear the low growl building in Koujaku’s voice with each deep thrust until he came with a low moan, his open mouth pressed into Noiz’s shoulder.

Hearing Koujaku reach his climax brought Noiz over the edge – untouched, he came harder than he ever had, spilling himself over his stomach and the cushions of the couch. Koujaku pulled out with a kiss to Noiz’s back and then collapsed on top of him, bearing both of them down onto the cushions in a sweaty, breathless pile.

Noiz struggled to move, but was trapped by the heavy weight on his back.

“Hey, get off.” He said. “I can’t breathe.”

Koujaku shifted and Noiz sucked in a deep breath. He then felt a moment of weightlessness and Koujaku pulled him on to his chest, reversing their positions. Koujaku pressed a kiss onto Noiz’s hair and lazily rubbed at his cum-stained chest.

“So, brat, why did you come here today?” Koujaku asked.

“I thought it would be cooler.”

“And?”

“About the same I guess.”

“You little –!”

Noiz stopped Koujaku’s words with a deep kiss.

“Sometimes you need to shut up.”


End file.
